This invention relates to a mounting arrangement for an axial fan including a housing having mounting flanges.
In common mass-produced axial fans, the fan unit (fan wheel and motor drive) is placed in a cylindrical fan housing. A surface at one end of the cylindrical fan housing is provided with air-intake ports and flanges that can be bolted to a support. At the other end of the fan housing another similar surface is provided with air-exhaust ports and flanges that can be bolted to a support. In many cases, the support consists of a base plate or basal surface which is part of an enclosure for heat generating electrical components. Normally the base plate or basal surface includes an opening for the passage of air and tapped holes for mounting the fan housing.
Due to the compact design of cabinets or enclosures for electrical components, it is a problem to mount and demount a fan housing within these enclosures. Normally four bolts are required to mount the fan housing to the enclosure. The problem arises in that all of these bolts may not be accessible after the enclosure has been fully assembled with the electrical components, thus it is very difficult to replace a defective axial fan in an enclosure.